


Kiss An Angel Good Morning

by babygrill



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, all nighter Chan, just a busy morning with woochan, like legit fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:26:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygrill/pseuds/babygrill
Summary: Woojin wakes up Chan with well, a kiss.





	Kiss An Angel Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I just want to thank you for supporting my first woochan au titled “End Of The Day”, thank you for making it reach 100+ kudos yall. So i came back with another fic which I itched to write instead of finishing some of my school works but anyways, this is inspired with the song Kiss An Angel Good Morning which i heard from the radio 3 days ago. So yeah, enjoy this fluff morning household au with woochan❣️

“Ya Changbin-ah where’s Chan” Woojin asked while fixing the collar of his sleeves, as he sees Changbin getting out from the kitchen.

 

“Chan hyung’s still sleeping, hyung” the younger boy replied right after Jeongin entered the living room while fiddling with his phone.

 

“I think Chan hyung slept almost 3 hours ago because when I went to the bathroom to pee I heard some music beats playing on the recording room” Jeongin added while pouting his mouth with a sort of disappointment knowing that their leader didn’t sleep early again even tho they have an early schedule for this day.

 

Woojin just sighed, looking at himself one last time at the mirror and hurriedly went to Chan’s room to see the australian boy sleeping peacefully on his bed, with dark circles on his eyes and hair sticked to every direction. Woojin wanted to scold the younger boy for sleeping late again but he knows full well that Chan is just preparing their songs for their next mini album by the end of the year but seeing as though the younger is not getting enough sleep is making him so worried.

 

A knock woke Woojin on his thoughts and their manager peaked a head which made Woojin look at where their manager is standing. “Woojin-ah, we only have an hour left before having a meeting with the other staffs, kindly wake up Channie and get him ready in less than an hour”, their manager said, Woojin gave him a slight bow and smiled before their manager closed the door leaving Woojin and Chan alone.

 

The older sat beside Chan’s beside, caressing the younger’s curls which he loves playing with before touching Chan’s cheeks shaking him lightly.

 

“Channie, wake up we still have a schedule this morning” Woojin tells the younger but only a groan came up on Chan’s mouth and a muffled “no”.

 

“Chan-ah come on we need to hurry we only have less than an hour, all the kids are already getting ready, its only you who’s still in bed” Woojin added, pinching Chan’s nose when Chan tried to cover his face with the comforter. “I don't wanna” the younger replied turning his head to face the other direction and closing his eyes getting ready to sleep again.

 

Woojin then moved closer near the head of Chan’s back, tickling the younger in advance, Chan tried to shoo Woojin, laughing and tilting his head because Woojin knows he is very ticklish and that’s just one of his weakness, their laughter echoed in the room until Woojin finally get to trap Chan in his arms then looked straight on the younger’s eyes.

 

Chan then felt all his senses became alert right after Woojin leaned in and gave Chan a quick but sweet kiss before pulling himself away and smiling before adding, “Just wake up you dork, manager hyung’s going to get mad”. Chan kind of felt a sudden rush of embarassment before asking Woojin, “Why’d you kiss me? I haven’t even brushed my teeth” the younger argued while pouting his lips who’s finally sitting up on his bed. Woojin didn’t reply but instead leaned in closer to Chan, the younger ended up closing his eyes, waiting for Woojin’s soft lips on his but to no avail the older just booped his nose and ruffled his hair.

 

“Just want to kiss my angel good morning” Woojin replied and chuckled that made Chan grab his pillows and throw them at Woojin’s direction while covering his face with his comforter to hide his embarassment. The older’s laughing and teasing Chan about what happened, “You’re really expecting me to kiss you again huh?” Woojin teasingly asked Chan.

 

“Shut up, I am not”

 

“Just ask Chan-ah, Im willing to give you one again” Woojin said in between his short laughs. Chan then felt heat rushing through his ears, “Just go out Im going to take a shower already”, Chan said, pushing Woojin out of his bed and dragging him out of the room. “Don’t be too sulky I didn’t give you a kiss Channie” Woojin added making pouting faces teasingly that succeeded in making Chan roll his eyes. “Yeah yeah whatever, I’d be ready in a few minutes” Chan added finally closing the door and leaning on it while touching his lips, reminiscing what just happened awhile back.

 

 _“Be thankful you’ve got my heart or else”_ Chan thought to himself while dismissing the thought with a big smile on his face, finally getting himself ready in an instant with a morning kiss who woke up his senses to finally start the day feeling motivated.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedbacks are highly appreciated since i love reading your comments guys! it actually makes my day when you’re telling me that you’ve like the fic. Thank you for giving your time and i’d promise to be back with another woochan fic soon -ai


End file.
